Monocromatico
by Invalid Phrase
Summary: Yuri ha vivido conquistando a todos los hombres y mujeres que se le antoja para satisfacer su ansia de poder, sin embargo, para el los humanos no son mas que solo alimento del cual había perdido el interés. Viktor Nikiforov, rey de Peonias, un soltero codiciado y envidiado por toda la corte, el hombre mas poderoso del país, sin imagina que pronto sera la presa de cierto demonio.
1. Chapter 1

La que se suponía seria una tranquila mañana en Peonias fue irrumpida por el alboroto de toda la ciudad, las solteras del lugar cuchicheaban emocionadas ¿Quién no lo estaría? El maravilloso Rey había sido dejado por su prometida, una hermosa princesa del país vecino, ya se escuchaba entre voces de que ambos no se amaban, la Consejo había decidido de que el Rey debía casarse y hacer nuevos herederos al trono. A pesar de eso ¿Quién dejaría al rey de una de las naciones mas importantes del mundo?¿Por quien lo dejaría?

Sin embargo, mas allá de las tinieblas, donde el horizonte ya no existe, yacían terribles criaturas.

—¡Yuuurii! —Grito Pichit quien recibió a su amigo con un gran abrazo— Escuche lo que hiciste ¿La prometida del Rey? Eres increíble, yo apenas he logrado conquistar a uno delos miembros de la corte.

—Eso es por que eres demasiado ingenuo, ademas, no fue la gran cosa, tarde o temprano esa chica lo abandonaría por cualquier otro.

—¿Y que sucedió con la princesa? —Pregunto Mila— ¿No me digas que la dejaste botada por ahí? Si la encuentran la castigaran por traición, bueno, no es como si a ti te importara.

—No quiero que me regañe alguien que no usa más que sus ilusiones para atraer a los humanos y no puede utilizar ninguno de sus atributos.

—Vaya, eso fue muy fuerte pequeño —Dijo Chris abrazándolo por detrás— Mila esta ardiendo ahora mismo.

—Es su problema, simplemente digo la verdad, bueno, debo encargarme de algunos asuntos con Seung Gil así que no tengo tiempo para lidiar con Mila —Dijo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Seung —Soy yo, ábreme~

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo abriendo la puerta, Yuri lo veía con una dulce sonrisa, cosa que lo puso tenso.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, uno muy importante —«continua» señalo el otro— LA otra noche dijiste que tenias una invitación al cumpleaños del rey, quiero que me la des.

—¿Me lo pedirás así nada mas? Fue muy difícil conseguirla.

—¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mi? —Dijo acercándose a el con paso suaves haciendo que retrocediera, coloco las manos en su pecho y alzo la mirada, casi chocando sus narices— Anda, sera como un pequeño intercambio, sabes que seguiré molestándote hasta que te rindas— Seung resoplo y se dio media vuelta, saco un sobre de su cajón y se lo entrego a Yuri, a pesar de que confiaba en el, lo reviso, para ver si eran autenticas.

—Ahí tienes, no vuelvas a molestarme si no es algo en serio importante.

—Eres el mejor, gracias —Luego de eso se retiro, mientras caminaba comenzó a leer la invitación. Al pasar los días Yuri había conseguido un traje que le quedara bien, no quería vestirse tan llamativo como usualmente lo hacia «Eros» consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalones negros ceñido y una chaqueta beige.

—A donde ira el pequeño Yuri a estas horas —Dijo Chris mientras bebía.

—¿Desde cuando es importante a donde voy?

—Desde que todos los guardias del reino esperan por tu cabeza.

—Eso no sera problema mientras logre mi cometido, si me disculpas, hay una presa que espera por mi —Dicho eso desapareció.

—Suerte —Dijo Chris a la nada.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche estaba despejada y el pueblo casi vació, todas los negocios empezaron a cerrar, la mayoría de la gente debería estar ahora mismo tratando de entrar a la fiesta, Yuri acostumbraba ir caminando hasta sus lugares de destino, aquella noche era especial, no se había acercado tanto al palacio desde hace un tiempo. En realidad hace tanto que apenas podía recordar la razón de aquello, el palacio de cerca lucia diferente, lucia mas vivo, se podría decir, los jardines estaban repletos de flores, las luces del lugar iluminaban todo el pueblo, la gente pasaba en sus lujosos carruajes, Yuri siempre detesto a esas cajas llevadas por caballos, se sentía de lo mas incomodo. Los guardias recibían a la gente, a ratos ni siquiera pedían sus invitaciones, conocían a casi toda la gente importante invitada a la fiesta, seria una perdida detiempo esperar a que revisen su invitación, así que simplemente paso de largo, para el, llevar esa tarjeta era una simple formalidad.

Al entrar no pudo evitar fijarse en la gente que se acumulaba en dirección a un solo sitio, intento ver por la aberturas que dejaban, su altura no ayudaba mucho, una suave risa inundo el enorme salón, las mujeres gritaron emocionadas, el rey podía hacer temblar el corazón de cada damisela. El demonio sonreía con picarda mientras observaba «así que el sera mi presa ahora» se dijo así mismo mientras lamia sus labios, sintió una mirada pesada sobre el, al girar un poco su cabeza noto a un hombre, no era muy mayor, en su brazo llevaba a una elegante mujer «su rostro parecía como si todo le oliera a mierda» rió con su propio pensamiento. Se dio vuelta sin antes sonreirle y guiñar el ojo, solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que fuera hacia el, camino hasta alejarse de la multitud la cual dependiente comenzó a esparcirse, fue por un amplio pasillo, las alfombras eran rojas y las paredes estaban llenas de pinturas y columnas que parecían oro, o tal vez lo eran, a la realeza le gusta hacer todo en grande. Escucho las pisadas tras el y se detuvo al sentir como aquel hombre lo agarraba de la muñeca empujándolo contra la pared, Yuri alzo la mirada, la mirada del hombre se volvió mas sucia, tanto que casi le daba asco «los humanos son criaturas realmente inútiles».

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —No respondía, se acerco mas a el y comenzó a respirar agitadamente sobre su cuello, intento safarse lentamente pero el tipo lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de lo fácil que fue apartarlo sus muñecas dolían ademas de su espalda por el impacto— Hey, no te sobrepases maldito —Lo que lo perturbaba mas es que actuaba a conciencia, todo el tiempo había permanecido en silencio «los aristócratas no son tan pulcros como dicen».

—No he dicho que podías irte.

—¿Ha? —Se limito a mirarlo con altanería, no iba a soportar que lo traten así a pesar de que formara parte de un plan, aunque no podía causar un alboroto en aquel lugar, ignoro las exigencias del viejo y regreso al salón.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte, el cumpleañero no puede pasar solo en su día…—Dijo de manera sugerente la acompañante de Viktor mientras bebía una copa bien cargada de vino, era atractiva, pero no podía pasar por alto aquel perfume que parecía veneno para hombres.

—¡Déjame de una vez! —Grito el muchacho, la gente comenzó a apartarse para darle paso a el y a un hombre quien lo agarraba de manera agresiva.

—Llama a los guardias, que ellos se encarguen de esto —Susurro el Rey a la mucama quien hizo caso, había dejado aun lado aquella escena pero después escucho un gran estruendo, bajo la mirada y vio al dulce muchacho tirado en el piso y el vino ensuciando sus ropas.

—¡¿Es que eres un imbécil?! ¡Has ensuciado mi vestido! —Exclamo la mujer que había estado acompañando a Viktor durante la velada —Exijo que tomes la responsabilidad, fue hecho a la medida, esto si que te costara —El chico intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían, los guardias irrumpieron la escena llevándose al hombre que le había estado siguiendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo Viktor tendiéndole la mano, sin antes mirar a su acompañante y hacerle un gesto para que se vaya, por un momento parecía que iba a volver a gritar pero se mordió los labio y se fue— Alicia, lleva unas toallas y un cambio de ropa a mi habitación —Lo agarro de la cintura para levantarlo y llevárselo.

—Pero su Alteza, nosotras podemos encargarnos —Dijeron las mucamas preocupadas.

—Descuiden, puedo hacerlo yo —Dicho eso continuo con lo suyo.

—Puede simplemente dejarme ir, prefiero no ser una molestia —Dijo débilmente Yuri.

—Solo eres una pequeña excusa para salir de la fiesta, así que para compensarte me dejaras atenderte —Le sonrió y lo hizo entrar a una gran habitación «al menos no es tan ostentosa como la de Chris, nadie puede superar esas sabanas afelpadas»— Siéntate —Le indico mientras lo acomodaba sobre su cama, por un momento creyó que se hundiría en ella, ya se había sacado su saco hace un momento— Ahora…—Dijo de rodillas al frente suyo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa desde abajo.

—Vaya, tan rápido quieres desvestirme —Dijo el demonio divertido, su dulce y traviesa sonrisa atrajo a Viktor, pudo haber hecho una tontería si la mucama no hubiera tocado la puerta llevando una nueva camisa y toallas, para cuando se volvió a Yuri el ya se había quitado la camisa, pero el color carmesí aun manchaba su pálida piel. Al pasarla por su espalda soltó un quejido.

—Lo siento ¿Te hiciste daño?

—Tal vez fue aquel hombre hace un rato, no te preocupes —A Yuri no le interesaba el hablar correctamente con la gente, pero esto no incomodo al Rey, quien miraba el cuerpo del mas joven detenidamente, sus muñecas y su espalda llevaban moretones, cuando subió al rostro de Yuri se dio cuenta que el también lo observaba atento. Al quitar por fin aquellas manchas de vino le tendió la camisa que la mucama había traído y lo cubrió con ella.

—Regresa cuando quieras por tu ropa, si es molesto entonces la enviare a donde vivas —Dijo ayudándolo a abotonarla.

—Vendré —Dijo rápidamente, nadie podría ir a donde el vive, ni siquiera la Guardia Real— En serio lo agradezco —Dijo despidiéndose.

—Espera, te acompañare —Dijo preocupado.

—Descuida, ahora estoy mejor —Antes de irse se acerco a la mejilla del peliplata y la beso— Nos vemos —Susurro y antes de separarse por completo de el lo miro fijamente y desapareció de su vista.

—Eso espero.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella mañana el Rey había decidido hacer una visita a la ciudad para darse gusto haciendo pequeñas compras que terminaban llenando de bolsas a sus guardias, pero había algo en su mente ademas de comprar cosas, al dar un paseo matutino por el palacio había visto a Alicia guardando una camisa en uno de los armarios de la lavandería, había dicho que era la camiseta del joven que conoció durante la fiesta, después de casi una semana no había llegado a recogerla.

—Vaya desperdicio —¿Quién era el para decir eso? Una persona que olvida que tenia alguna prenda después de usarla, a menos que sea alguno de sus trajes preferidos, eran sus tesoros. Ya iban por la quinta tienda y decenas por delante, al entrar la mujer sonriente en el mostrador se alarmo a verlo y empujo a uno de sus ayudante para que fuera hacia Viktor, era un pequeño castaño que difícilmente podía pronunciar una palabra, tal vez los nervios ¿Quién no lo estaría? No era nada mas ni nada menos que el Rey en persona «A pesar de que no sea la primera vez que vengo aquí» Pensó mientras observaba el sudor cayendo por la frente del pequeño.

—Dejare que ellos elijan —Dijo señalando a los guardias quienes de repente se tensaron, a pesar de aquello no reclamaron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Viktor salio del lugar, prefería usar la ropa que ellos elijan a regir siendo salpicado de sudor. Cerca de una tienda de abarrotes noto una figura la cual reconocio, era el chico de aquella noche, había olvidado si pregunto su nombre o no, sintió el pequeño impulso de seguirlo, se cubrio con su capucha y camino hasta la siguiente calle donde lo perdió— ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido? —Se quejo, eso de caminar rodeado de tanta gente que lo empujaba no era lo suyo, un ondeante cabello nogro lo guio hasta un camino mas despejado desapareciendo nuevamente.

—¡Alteza! —Escucho a sus espaladas y sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos.

—Chirs, que raro verte en la ciudad —Dijo feliz y sorprendido.

—Podría decir lo mismo, no veo a sus guardias por ningún lado, no me diga que los esta metiendo en un lío de nuevo —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, rara vez intentaba actuar preocupado y cuando lo hacia era bastante divertido para el peliplata.

—Nos conocemos desde hace años, todo el mundo lo sabe, así que no necesitas hablarme con tanta formalidad cuando estamos en publico —Dijo divertido.

—Esta bien, pero es hora que regrese con los demás, el Consejo no va a querer perder el tiempo eligiendo un reemplazo para usted cuando desaparezca.

—Pues deberían comenzar a hacerlo, nadie sabe si me aburra del puesto tarde o temprano —Chris se quedo callado— Hey, no eres el de siempre ¿Qué pasa con tus respuestas? Parecen mas bien regaños.

—Solo voy a llevarte de regreso, debo hacer algo después —Viktor dejo de preguntar, a pesar de que Chris sea su amigo y consejero no sabe demasiado de el, cuando sus tareas en el palacio terminan el se va, a diferencia de los demás miembros del Consejo quienes viven allí.

El camino estaba despejado, lejos de todo ruido, en aquel lugar había visto mas rosas de las que hay en el jardín del palacio, la mayoría eran rojas las cuales opacaban al resto, escucho el delicado desliz de una hoja en un libro y una suave respiración.

—¡Despierta! —Escucho el grito de cierto muchacho, el Rey se levanto perezoso de su cama para ver a su rubio consejero mirándolo con firmeza.

—Es de mala educación que grites a tus mayores, en especial si se trata de mi —Dijo rascando su cabeza.

—Sera mejor que te vistas rápido, tienes una reunión con los representantes del pueblo, ve antes de que regrese, me importa una mierda que seas el Rey, tus caprichos me traen consecuencias.

—Esta bien, deja de gritar, vas a hacer que mi cabeza explote antes de que pueda atender a los pueblerinos —Yurotchka se abandono la habitación mientras el mayordomo entraba para ayudar a Viktor con su vestimenta. Los sábados en la mañana eran cuando los representantes del pueblo llegaban para arreglar algún asunto que afecte a la comunidad, pero ademas de eso existían ocasiones en las que debía tratar asuntos de reino, como el comercio, la economía del país, y cosas que lo estresaban al extremo, momentos en que debía dejar de ser el Rey juguetón y amable.

Después de confirmar que la ciudad seguía tan pacifica como siempre decidió retirarse de aquel trono pero alguien lo detuvo.

—Oh, Otabek, creí que por fin me dejarían un segundo libre ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Dijo sonriendo ya agotado.

—Debemos hablar de su prometida, aho…—Le hizo una señal para que se callara.

—No me interesa lo que vayan a hacer con ella, pero tomen en cuenta que quiero evitar que se perjudique mi relación con su padre, no se puede vivir de guerras. Y en cuando a lo de casarme, puedes molestarme con eso en otro momento —Dicho eso dejo a Otabek solo en el salón del trono donde únicamente de escuchaban los pasos del Rey— Alicia —Llamo a su mucama.

—Que me traigan un carruaje —Dijo mientras se colocaba su capucha.

—En un segundo su Alteza, déjeme avisar a los Guardias —Dijo con una reverencia.

—Solo quiero que traigas un carruaje con su conductor, no voy a necesitar que llevar una caravana esta vez, y ve corriendo, no quiero esperar demasiado.

Para cuando llego a la ciudad el sol comenzó a meterse y algunos restaurantes abrían mientras otros cerraban, camino hasta el pequeño mercado por que había pasado ayer, y siguió el mismo camino por el cual fue guiado, cuando la acera termino piso el pasto verde que cubría el lugar.

—¿Ya había estado aquí? —El mismo camino, el mismo silencio, de repente escucho un suspiro y en lugar de alarmarse le dio mas curiosidad, atravesando algunos arbustos vio la esbelta figura de un joven, sentado en las hiervas con una mano apoyado hacia atrás y con otra mano libre, aun lado de el noto un pequeño librito el cual cerro y lo hizo a un lado, con su mano libre hundió los dedos entre su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás, Viktor quino dar otro paso pero el ruido de las hojas lo traiciono. El chico se giro y lo observo sorprendido, para luego cambiar a una expresión mas sonriente.

—¿Y que lo trae por aquí? Alteza.


	4. Chapter 4

«» —

La expectante figura de Viktor no apartaba la vista del dulce Yuri quien soltó un suspiro.

—¿Te quedaras observando por siempre? —Dijo en tono burlón, a Viktor le sorprendió la confianza de aquel chico, al parecer no tenia ningún problema en hablarle como su igual, pero no tenia la intención de quitarle lo interesante a la situación.

—¿No es muy tarde como para que estés solo en medio del bosque? —Dijo acercándose con un paso mas confiado.

—Eso debería decir yo, no veo por ningún lado a sus escoltas.

—No los necesito tras de mi todo el tiempo, por cierto, no has regresado al castillo por tus cosas.

—Puedes sentarte, las hiervas son cómodas —Viktor lo pensó por un momento, el rostro de Yuri lo invitaba y no pudo negarse— Bueno, pensé que seria un poco molesto, ademas he estado ocupado con una cosa y con la otra.

—Empece a preocuparme, te habías ido solo, ademas, después de ese accidente, temí que aquel hombre…

—Tus guardias se lo llevaron, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, solo quiero agradecerle por ayudarme, eso es todo, realmente estaba perdido en ese momento, incluso su pareja salio afectada.

—No te preocupes por ella, no tenia mucha importancia —La mirada del chico decía que quería preguntar varias cosas pero no tenia en valor para dirigirse a Viktor con mas confianza de la que había tenido un segundo atrás, su cabello obstruía los ojos de Yuri y acerco su mano y lo hizo aun lado, su rostro sonrojado lo veía desde abajo, un leve impulso lo llevo mas cerca de el pero un sonido abrupto espanto al muchacho pero el peliplata mordió su labio inferior.

—Supongo que debería irme, me esperan en casa —Dijo tomando nuevamente su libro y levantándose— Espero verlo de nuevo su majestad —Sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, tal vez en son de broma, sabia que incluso si se ofreciera a llevarlo a casa el se negaría, simplemente vio su esbelta figura desaparecer entre las planta. Viktor llevo su dedo indice satisfecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar al lugar estaba mas animado de lo normal, todos estaban en la habitación, rara vez lo hacían, y debía ser por algo importante para que eso sucediera.

—Oh, pequeño cerdito, llegas temprano —Dijo Chris en el sofá junto a Pichit.

— ¿Ahora que sucedió? —Pregunto Yuri sentándose el— No me digas que has metido la pata de nuevo, Pichit —Dijo burlándose.

—Yuuri, dije que no lo volvería a hacer —Se quejó.

—Es muy vergonzoso que un demonio caiga en las trampas de un humano —Antes de que Pichit pudiera contestar el siguió— Mas de una vez… —Finalmente hizo que el mas bajo se sonrojara, a pesar de ser tan habilidoso como los demás, confiaba demasiado en ello, lo cual le traía problemas, por eso en ocasiones se convertía en la burla de los demás, aunque Yuri lo hacia rara vez, solo por consideración a su amigo.

—Esta bien cerdito, no lo molestes demasiado, simplemente tengo una pequeña información, los demás están curiosos —Yuri asintió para que siguiera— Tu linda princesa fue encontrada, al parecer seguía esperándote para escapar juntos del reino —Chris no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Y bien? Eso se suponía que pasara, no se puede evitar.

—Olvidaste borrar sus recuerdos ¿Sabes los problemas que te traerá? Si ella habla de ti, lo cual le sera inevitable, te cazaran.

—Eres el mas cercano al palacio aquí ¿Puedes encargarte de mi? ¿Si? —Dijo dulcemente mientras miraba a Chris.

—Esos ojos no funcionaran conmigo cerdito, sabes que te haría cualquier favor, pero debes aprender a enmendar tus errores, aun tienes tiempo, habrá un pequeño juicio para ver que se hará con ella en diez días, encárgate de eso mientras tanto, si quieres puedes alterar sus recuerdos, implica a alguien mas, me da igual, solo te lo digo por tu propio bien —Yuri hizo una mueca, rara vez cometía un desliz como este, pero solucionar esto seria mas complicado, encontrarla en el castillo seria fácil, pero entrar en el no tanto, no habría ninguna otra fiesta para poder aprovechar la situación, pero aun había una opción.

—Tu rey ¿Cada cuando suele ir a la ciudad? —Pregunto a Chris.

—Casi a menudo, supongo que mañana ira, no tenía ningún asunto pendiente en su agenda —Recordó Chris— ¿Qué planeas?

—La hija de aquel sastre ¿Aun se hace cargo del negocio? Hace mucho que no voy a visitarla.

—Si, escuche que su padre salio de la ciudad para comprar algunas telas… ¿En serio planeas usarla?

—Si no lo hiciera ¿Para que hubiera desperdiciado mi tiempo atándola a mí?

—Te estas tomando esto muy a la ligera —Lo regaño Mila

—Creí que todos ustedes se quedarían solo escuchando —Sonrió Yuri a Mila quien lo miraba preocupada.

—Tal vez si fueras tan bueno como yo no hubiera pasado nada de esto —Se burlo JJ haciendo que ponga sus ojos en blanco, Seung Gil permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba a JJ haciendo burla de Yuri.

2

—Bienveni…—Aquellos ojos de un color cielo se posaron en Yuri, llevaba el típico traje de los empleados que atendían la sastrería.

—Oh, su Alteza, bienvenido, Yuri, ve a traer té —Dijo la joven hija del sastre quien lo guió hasta la la sala de espera, era alta y de cabello negro, su aura era servicial y elegante, le gustaba bastante eso de las personas quienes lo atendían, le gustaba ir el mismo en ocasiones a recoger la ropa que enviaba a hacer, solo como una excusa para salir del palacio— Traeré los trajes que encargo —Dijo desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que Yuri apareció en el lugar.

—No sabia que trabajabas aquí —Dijo mientras el chico servia su té.

—Acabamos de conocernos, es natural que no sepa muchas cosas de mi —Sonrió— Ademas simplemente ayudo a Leah mientras el se encuentra fuera de la ciudad.

—Entonces no te volveré a ver por aquí—Dijo acomodándose en el sillón para prestar atención a Yuri.

—Podemos vernos en cualquier otro lado —Por un momento se quedo en silencio y el muchacho se sonrojo— Bueno, no, no es lo que quise —Viktor sonrió ante su expresión avergonzada, en ocasiones parecía ser atrevido, pero también un poco torpe, estaba apunto de responderle pero Leah entro al lugar con los trajes que había encargado. Después de unos minutos mientras Viktor se probaba sus trajes y ya iba siendo hora de irse.

—Ha sido un placer atenderlo su alteza —Dijo Yuri despidiéndose amablemente, seria un poco precipitado decirle algo mas frente a la hija del sastre y se fue con una sonrisa. Fue inesperado encontrarse con el pero agradable saber que no seria la ultima vez que lo vería, cada vez empezaba a interesarle la inocencia del pequeño cerdito.

—Bueno, fuiste de mucha ayuda —Dijo Yuri acercándose a Leah quien lo miro sonrojada, desde hace un rato llevaba observando a Yuri con el que solo había hablado una vez en todo el día— Es hora de despedirnos —Dijo acariciando su mejilla dulcemente haciendo que cayera en sus brazos, la coloco en el sofá y se retiro de la sastrería. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Viktor fuera hasta el.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella pequeña visita a la sastrería fue suficiente para que Viktor confirmara lo que quería, Chris estaba nuevamente bromeando con los guardias novatos, cuando se acerco hasta ellos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron con una orden.

—Vaya, si que me arruinas la diversión —Se quejo Chris.

—Aunque me haya acercado con buenas intenciones se espantan —Suspiro el peliplata, cuando aun era un príncipe al cual nadie tomaba muy en serio era mas fácil, podía hacer lo que se le apetecía sin que sus consejeros lo regañen por sus acciones infantil.

—Y bueno, te veo con una expresión algo tenebrosa, supongo que tienes algo en mente.

—Quiero que busques a alguien y le des esto —Le extendió una carta y Chris rió sorprendido.

—¿Acaso eso de enviarse cartas de amor no esta muy pasado? —no pudo evitar caer en carcajada, ver a su amigo haciendo tan penosas no era cosa que sucedía todos los días.

—Solo dásela al chico del que te hable, por lo que recuerdo la chica de la sastrería lo llamo Yuri.

—Puedo encontrarlo, sabes que nada es imposible para mi —Aseguro Chris, no estaba muy bien con la idea de que Yuri haya elegido a Viktor como su victima, pero tampoco podía interponerse en el camino de el, lo conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo y eso seria un error.

—Espera, Yuri —Seung Gil intento safarse de Yuri pero sabia que era mas fuerte el.

—Dijiste que querías esto, es tu recompensa ¿no? —Ya se encontraba sobre el, lo miraba divertido, Yuri sabia que no llegaría demasiado lejos con el pero al menos debería aprovechar el burlarse un poco.

—El punto es que yo no seria el de abajo.

—Solo acepta tu destino, te aseguro que se siente bien, no dejare que duela —Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, ya lo tenia en el bolsillo.

—Yuri, te dije que no juegues con el pobre —Entro Chris a la habitación.

—Arruinaste la mejor parte —Se quejo Yuri, se quito del lado se Seung y se acerco a Chris— Algo me dice que traes buenas noticias.

—Viktor me pidió que te entregue esta carta, al parecer se puso sentimental, solo léela y dale el gusto.

—Bieeen —Dijo saliendo de la habitación— Seung, continuaremos con esto la próxima.

—Nunca —Grito este. Al llegar hasta su habitación se recostó en la cómoda y abrió la carta.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de leer la carta quedo satisfecho con lo que hizo hasta el momento, al parecer había valido la pena.

—Se que eres curioso Chris pero no tienes por que esconderte —Llamo al rubio quien abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación— De todas formas necesito que le envíes un mensaje a Viktor, acepto cenar con el, pero tu me llevaras hasta el lugar, no creo que su carruaje pueda llegar hasta este lugar.

—Ya lo tengo pensado, usa algo lindo, es un tipo que se luce, tal vez te lleve al restaurante mas lujoso de la ciudad, no pases vergüenza cariño —Aconsejo, Yuri soltó un bufido.

—¿Por quien me tomas? Tal vez encuentre algo, aunque es apresurado, no creía que me invitaría para mañana, no me da tiempo.

—¿Desde cuando lo necesita? —Yuri encogió los hombros.

Estaba anocheciendo y Yuri intentaba acostumbrarse a aquella camisa blanca que llevaba, aquel día iría simplemente con eso y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a el. A medida que se adentraban a la ciudad se le hacia mas difícil seguir el paso de Chris, las luces de la ciudad relucían, era fin de semana y la gente tenia los negocios llenos, Chris se detuvo frente a una fachada elegante, dos guardias resguardaban la puerta pero al ver a Chris se apartaron, una mujer se acerco a ambos y los saludo, al parecer ya estaba informada sobre la cena e inmediatamente guió a Yuri hacia su mesa, el lugar estaba vacío y una única mesa estaba ocupada por el rey quien al ver a Yuri se levanto y sonrió.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde —Dijo Yuri preocupado, su voz tímida había vuelto y Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, siéntate —Le indico dulcemente y el pequeño katsudon obedeció— Pensaba esperar un poco mas para invitarte a cenar pero pensé que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, lamento se tan apresurado —Hasta el rey se sorprendió de sus palabras, en ocasiones soltaba cosas cursis para atraer a ciertas mujeres pero disculparse, rara vez, aunque desde que conoció a este chico se convirtió en algo normal, eso lo hizo darse cuenta que a pesar de suposición al parecer no había madurado ni un poco.

—Por otro lado, me siento muy alagado al ser invitado a cenar por usted, realmente no sabia que hacer, ademas, nunca había estado en un lugar como este —En parte era verdad, nunca espero que reservara todo el lugar para esa noche. Viktor ordeno por Yuri quien apenas pudo digerirla, era deliciosa, pero demasiado para el, no estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto, era lo normal para el, su cuerpo no funciona igual que los humanos. Durante la velada comenzó a darse cuenta del esfuerzo que había echo Viktor para conseguir tiempo, se quejaba como un niño por todo el trabajo que tenia en el castillo, Yuri apenas pudo contar algo de el, no había mucho que decir, ni siquiera su pasatiempo el cual era engañar a tipos como el, rió con ese pensamiento.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? —Pregunto Viktor curioso y Yuri intento dejar de sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, simplemente he recordado algo, tal vez algún día se lo comente.

—Espero que sea bueno —Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bueno, seria cuestión de como lo vea usted —Concluyo Yuri con una sonrisa mientras bebía su vino. Al salir había olvidado la hora que era, el viento de la noche soplaba fuertemente, sintió algo cubriéndolo, el rey se había despojado de su abrigo y ahora podía ver a la perfección su elegante traje.

—Este, no se preocupe por mi, no me molesta el viento —Dijo Yuri intentando darle de vuelta el abrigo.

—Déjalo asi, te llevare a casa —Yuri estaba apunto de negarse y Viktor suspiro y asintió, sabia que Yuri rechazaría la oferta.

—Lo siento…—Dijo en voz baja, Viktor intento disimular una mueca, no estaba feliz de que lo rechazara tantas veces, no entendía el motivo por el cual no le dejaba hacerse cargo de el. Una brisa los envolvió y Yuri camino hacia el peliplata y lo beso, esto tomo por sorpresa a Viktor pero en ningún momento lo interrumpió, es mas profundizo el beso deleitándose con la suavidad y delicadeza de los labios del chico a quien atrajo mas a el agarrándolo de la cintura. Yuri se separo de el con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, Viktor estuvo apunto de ir a por el de nuevo pero se contuvo.

—Espero verlo de nuevo —Dijo sonriendo tímidamente y camino lejos de el por la acera junto a las brillantes luces de la ciudad a media noche, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a verlo irse lejos de el.


	8. Chapter 8

«» —

Mientras se alejaba, Yuuri toco sus labios, sabia que probablemente se habia apresurado un poco pero asi seria como lograria su cometido «Gran actuacion Yuuri» se felicito a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia un callejon para luego desaparecer.

Al primero que vio al llegar a casa, bueno, si es que se podria llamar asi, fue a Mila, normalmente lo recibiria con alguna queja sobre el trabajo que hace con Viktor pero esta vez no fue asi, su rostro palido se veia distinto, parecia…

—Un cadaver —Dijo Yuuri con desagrado al lo que Mila le respondio.

—Se mas amable, me he metido con alguien dificil, nunca mas te hare caso estupido J.J. —Lo ultimo diciendo a la nada— Dame un consejo, tu has pasado por lo mismo.

—No me metas en el mismo saco, al menos yo no me veia de la mierda como tu.

—Aun recuerdocuando te conoci, el lindo e inocente Yuuri que fue confinado a este lugar, ahora eres un imbecil —escupio.

—Eso fue hace tanto, me sorprende que una anciana como tu lo recuerde, en fin, cuentame en que has metido la pata ahora.

—J.J me aconsejo…—Yuuri la miro diciendo como "¿En serio le hiciste caso?"— Si, lo se, soy una tonta, pero no he tenido a nadie quien llame mi atencion hace mucho tiempo y estaba tan desesperada que no podia esperar a salir de la ciudad, necesitaba energia y entonces cuando segui las instrucciones de el idiota cejon llegue hasta una chica de un pueblo, no esta muy lejos, un poco a las afueras de la capital, en fin, crei que seria simple, pero es la persona mas caprichosa del mundo, y si vieras a su hermano, huele las malas intenciones a kilometros, no puedo cambiar la situacion, debo llegar a ella a como de lugar, sabes como son las cosas, si no es ella es su hermano, y si es asi prefiero morir en la incertidumbre.

—Primeramente sabes que puedes confiar en cualquiera de nosotros, sabes que J.J. solo quiere vernos sufrir un poco, puedes alimentarte de otros humanos mientras tanto aunque solo ayudara un poco pero sera suficiente como para que te acerques a ella, no creo que quieras terminar como Georgie.

—Es cierto —Suspiro— Vere que hago, mientras tanto ve a gozar la victoria con ese aristocrata —Yuuri todo los ojos y la dejo sola.


	9. Chapter 9

4

Después de un largo descanso Yuri pendo en comenzar sus actividades de manera tranquila, solo hasta que se encontró con el ruidoso J.J discutiendo con Mila.

—Vaya, ya tienes energías, se supone que debería alegrarme —Dijo el azabache bajando por las escaleras para ver lo que sucedía.

—Solo quiero arreglar unos asuntos con el, ya sabes lo que sucedió por su culpa —Se quejo Mila, ella siempre se ha llevado bien con todos a pesar de ser un poco fastidiosa, incluso ya empezaba a extrañar su actitud alegre.

—¡Ja! ¿Mi culpa? Deberías haberte dado cuenta desde un principio de mis intenciones, al menos eso creí que harías, solo molestaba un poco —Dijo J.J sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa del rostro, por un lado no es que todos lo odiaran, simplemente su actitud suele ser algo desagradable para los demás aunque sea alguien bueno.

—Sera mejor que vayan a discutir a otro lado, se suponía que este seria mi día libre —Camino hasta el sofá del salón— Y si siguen así…—Sintió un golpe en la rodilla y algo cayo rompiéndose— Oh oh…—Cerro los ojos— ¿Qué fue lo que hice caer? —Pregunto a J.J y a Mila.

—La botella de Chris —Dijeron ambos al unisono.

Yuri corrió hasta el centro de la ciudad mientras buscaba el lugar preferido de Chris en el cual recibía sus tan preciadas botellas, si no se apresuraba se metería en problemas con el y eso era lo ultimo que quería. Intentaba pasar ente la gente intentando pasar agilmente, por un momento lo logra hasta que choco con alguien.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estas ciego o que?! —Grito un rubio enfurecido mientas que Yuri se ponía de pie disculpándose a pesar de que el otro hacia caso omiso, el chico no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada, a pesar de ser mas pequeño le ponía los pelos de punta «¿Por qué tengo que tener miedo de un mocoso?» Se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro.

—Me encantaría perder el tiempo aquí recibiendo gritos pero tengo algo importante que hacer —Sin mas, salio disparado de allí dejando al rubio solo mientras gritaba algunos insultos. Para cuando anocheció llego a casa con la botella que reemplazaría la rota, estaba tranquilo ya que Seung le aseguro que el se encargaría del pequeño desastre. Chris a penas presto atención a eso y bebió como si nada.


	10. Chapter 10

5

Por fin Viktor se relajo un poco, desde ayer Yuri estaba enfadado debido a un percance que tubo cuando salio a comprar algunas cosas y no dejaba de quejarse por eso. Yakov se acerco a Viktor angustiado, el también había sido afectado por los gritos del gatito.

—Primero debo lidiar contigo y ahora con esto —Dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Bueno, yo no suelo ser un llorón Yakov —Contesto el rey de manera burlona mientras entraba al salón de reuniones, no iban a discutir sobre nada pero era un lugar tranquilo a parte de su habitación.

—Puede ser, pero te encaprichas mucho con ciertas cosas y eso es un problema, por ejemplo, aquel chico…

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No hay nada que pase en este reino sin que tus consejeros se enteren —Nego con la cabeza— Recuerda que debes casarte con alguna Doncella adecuada para continuar con tu linaje, no quiero que se haga tarde para ti.

—Bueno, no creo que seas la persona adecuada para reclamarme eso —Dijo el peliplata riendo.

—Hable en serio, cuando tu padre contrajo matrimonio y naciste el era mas de diez años mas joven de lo que eres ahora —Dijo con mas preocupación, mientras mas perdiera el tiempo las cosas se complicarían.

—Se caso joven, me tuvo joven y también murió joven, no pienso seguir esa linea Yakov, me tomare mi tiempo, sabes que no me ando de bromas siempre, pensaba seriamente en casarme con Sasha pero como vez el compromiso obligado no sirvió para ninguno de los dos, bueno, aun menos para ella. Ademas mi padre nunca fue feliz con mi madre, a ella apenas la veía, las únicas personas que estuvo a mi lado ademas de usted y mi padre fue mi ama de cría y las sirvientas.

—Bueno, no negare eso, pero debes tomar en cuenta esto, no te pido que te enamores ni nada, solo continua con el linaje o sera aun mas problemático elegir a un sucesor digno —Dicho eso ambos quedaron en silencio mientras Viktor pensaba en su padre, recordaba bastante de el, no era tan pequeño cuando el falleció, su padre era un hombre joven, Viktor era su viva imagen, la única diferencia era el cabello que caía sobre los hombros del antiguo rey y la dureza de su mirada, a excepción la que tenia con el, era su querido hijo y simple mostraba su lado mas agradable solo con el, o eso era lo que quería recordar.


	11. Chapter 11

6

Si alguien creia que el pequeño Yuri alguna vez se cansaria de gritar y quejarse estaba en lo correcto. Su respiracion estaba agitada, sabia que estaba exagerando pero por culpa de aquel accidente con el chico aquella mañana no hubiera tenido que regresar a la ciudad vecina para volver a hacer algunas compras especiales que le habia pedirdo el estupido Viktor.

—Veo que ya te calmaste —Al escuchar la voz grave de Otabek se giro hacia su direccion e hizo una mueca, no queria que su amigo lo viera de esa manera, al pensar la vergüenza que pasaria ahora se sonrojo cosa que en su palida piel se noto claramente.

—Mierda, sabes que no me comporto asi todo el tiempo —Dijo sin querer mirarlo a la cara.

—Claro —Dijo divertido, Yuri sabia que lo hacia solo por no contradecirlo pero de igual forma estaba agradecido con el gesto— Cuentame lo que paso, escuchare todo —Dijo de manera amable y el rubio no pudo negarse.


	12. Chapter 12

7

La inquieta mirada de Yuuri estaba todo el tiempo sobre Viktor preguntadose por que lo llevo a aquel lugar, quería mostrarle el jardín que le solía pertenecer a su padre, mostrandole todo detenidamente, el tipo de flores que tenia, las estatuas conservadas a la perfección, Yuuri ya lo sabia todo pero aun asi actuaba con sorpresa, aunque no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa viendo como su guía se esforzaba en explicarle cada una de esas cosas.

—Veo que tu padre le gustaba bastante —Expreso el pelinegro, el que lo llevara allí había sido una sorpresa, al menos se había puesto ropas cómodas, el clima era perfecto para el, fresco con cierto aire frío, el sol no era demasiado fuerte, solo lo suficiente como para que estelas de luz relucieran junto a la belleza de las flores, estaban entrando a la primavera, en las noches las lluvias eran fuertes y el aire cálido desaparecía, aunque a Yuuri eso le encantaba.

—Solía pasar aquí casi todo el tiempo…—Se quedo en silencio un rato pensativo y se giro a el sonriendo— Tal vez debamos empezar aquí —Dijo sacando la manta y extendiéndola perfectamente, el chico dejo el canasto sobre ella y se sentó.

—No sabia que fueras tan considerado —Dijo mientras veía como sacaba las cosas, a pesar de toda la comida que los rodeaba, ellos apenas habían probado un bocado, solo estaban concentrados el uno en el otro, Yuuri sabia lo que Viktor esperaba hoy, no lo hubiera llevado a su palacio de no haber sido así, pronto caería la lluvia y tendría una excusa para pasar la noche allí «vaya, muy listo» eso lo divirtió, ver a Viktor comportándose como un caballero mientras planeaba mentalmente lo que haría con el.

—Ya nos hemos visto algunas veces pero nunca me has hablado de ti, estoy interesado.

—No creo que halla mucho que decir, soy simple —sonrió modestamente el pelinegro y Vitoria lo vio, no muy convencido de su respuesta, entonces soltando un suspiro Yuuri continuo— Vivo con mis hermanos —No sabia si decir su posición en la familia inventada de la que hablaba, trato de ayudarse con sus compañeros— Soy el del medio —Dijo no muy seguro, era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así y no había inventado nada que sea bueno— Lo siento, casi no me gusta hablarse estas cosas, no estoy acostumbrado —Dijo cubriendo su rostro esperando a que Viktor se sintiera un poco culpable y dejara de hacer preguntas sobre eso.

—Lo siento, no sabia que te afectaría así, yo…—Una gota cayo, una tras otra hasta que el rey tomo la mano del pequeño cerdito y lo llevo rápidamente de vuelta al palacio, debido a la distancia de los jardines hasta allí, habían llegado empapados, uno de los mayordomos les llevo toallas y se cubrieron con ellas— Deberíamos darnos un baño, el lodo nos salpico un poco— Yuuri lo miro divertido ¿Acaso su mente interpretaba mal aquellas palabras? Simplemente se giro para aparentar que no escucho nada y siguió al peliplata hasta su habitación donde lo llevo al baño.

—Este, yo…—Comenzó a decir Yuuri.

—Iré a ver un cambio de ropa, tu entra —Dicho eso lo dejo solo, el baño era enorme, el piso y paredes de mármol lucia encantador. Se desvistió y entro al agua cubierta de escancies, olía a Viktor, aquel aroma embriagador, no culpaba a las mujeres que caían rendidas a aquel hombre.

No podía saber que hora era, lo ultimo que vio fue cuando llegaban al palacio y el sol se ocultaba, si se quedaba quiero un momento, podía escuchar la lluvia caer sobre el lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí?

Salio lentamente dela bañera y fue por una toalla hasta que escucho un ruido y vio que Viktor dejaba sigilosamente unas ropas sobre una mesita, no se dio cuenta de que Yuuri había salido ya hasta que el aclaro su garganta para llamarle la atención

—Parece que Salí en el momento equivocado —Dijo el chico, Viktor no pudo apartar su mirada del cuerpo esbelto de el, parecía haber sido cincelado por el mejor artista, ¿Cómo un chico podía ser así de provocativo? Las mejillas de Yuuri seguían sonrojadas por el vapor de agua y su cabello mojado caía sobre su frente, ni siquiera reacciono con un poco de vergüenza al ver como lo analizaban lentamente, simplemente sonrió.

—Creí que no saldrías hasta en un rato, asi que pase para dejarte eso —Dijo mostrandole la ropa, ahora ya se mostraba mas calmado, pero aun así no dejaba de mirar a Yuuri quien se acerco a el para coger su ropa, eso iba a hacer hasta que sintió las manos de Viktor atrayendolo hacia el.


	13. Chapter 13

Sentía la respiración del mas alto en su cuello, dejaba besos húmedos a su paso mientras se acercaba a sus labios atrapándolo en un intenso beso, los dedos de Yuuri se escurrieron por su cabello y tiro del el con suavidad haciendo que este soltara un gemido mientras mordía suavemente los labios del otro, sus lenguas comenzaban jugueteaban mientras que las mano de Viktor lo sujeto por las caderas y Yuuri se subió en el rodeándolo con sus piernas mientras salían del baño, Yuuri seguía mojado por el baño que había tomado, pero eso a Viktor no le importo y lo dejo en su cama para sacarse su ahora incómoda camisa, el pelinegro miraba con admiración el cuerpo del otro mientras se lamia los labios, Viktor no dejo de observarlo, la mirada de aquel chico lo ponía caliente.

Yuuri estiro su mano y Viktor la tomo, lo acerco hacia el en la cama lentamente mientras el rey se posicionaba entre sus piernas, su mano recorrió un largo camino entre su pelvis hasta sus pezones jugueteando con ellos, a medida que los dulces gemidos del pequeño llegaban hasta sus oído el acercó su boca hasta sus pezones, empezó a lamer y a succionar hasta dejarlos hinchados.

—Viktor…—Lo llamo, jadeando— Por favor… —Lo miraba avergonzado, estaba hecho un desastre y eso que apenas habían empezado, el rey sonrió complacido con la sumisión del chico. Llevo los dedos hasta la boca del chico.

—Lame —Ordenó y el otro obedeció, el interior de su boca era caliente y húmeda, Yuuri siguió hasta que fue suficiente, coloco los dedos húmedos en su entrada, podía sentir como el pelinegro temblaba— Descuida —Beso su frente— Seré bueno contigo —y si mas coloco uno de ellos en su interior haciendo que Yuuri soltara un grito ahogado, comenzó a molerlo poco a poco hasta que pudiera entrar otro mas, mientras lo hacia coloco la mano desocupada en su miembro, masajeando lentamente mientras le daba doble placer.

—Ah…Viktor, ahí —Jadeo, podía sentir como otro dedo ocupaba su interior, quería mas, podía ver como el miembro de Viktor seguía ansioso bajo sus pantalones, estiro el brazo y los desabrocho.

—¿Yuuri? —Dijo sorprendido, el chico había tomado el palpitante miembro del rey en su mano e hizo lo mismo que Viktor.

—S..solo sigue.. —Ambos juntaron sus miembros y los frotaban mientras Viktor se encargaba de la entrada del chico, la cual ya se había dilatado.

—Alza las caderas —susurró en su oído, el pelinegro lo hizo, podía sentir como Viktor entraba en el, llenándolo lentamente, Yuuri se sujeto de su cuello mientras lo penetraban, los gritos y jadeos llenaron la estancia, cuando por fin Viktor llego al punto comenzó a moverse, empujando una y otra vez en el interior del otro mientras lo apretaba. Comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras lo embestida, saboreando cada segundo, sentía las uñas del pelinegro clavadas en sus hombros mientras gemía con mas fuerza, sus embestidas se aceleraban y el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensaba cada vez mas, ambos llegan a su punto, jadeantes e inmóviles.

Al abrir los ojos Yuuri miro a su alrededor, tardo un momento en recordar donde estaba, vio a su lado al peliplata, dormía como un ángel, ambos seguían desnudos bajos las tersas sabanas, se levanto pero se quedo quiero un segundo, sintió el liquido blanco escurriendo de el.

—Ahh.. —Soltó un gemido— al menos me hubieras ayudado a limpiar —Dijo al rey dormido «Bueno, ya es hora de que me encargue de mis asuntos» agarró una bata que tenia cerca y se la coloco, salio de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, era sigiloso por naturaleza, al menos cuando queria, camino por los pasillos, Chris tenia razón, el lugar estaba vació durante las noches, al parecer a Viktor le desagradaba tener a sus guardias todo el tiempo incluso cuando dormía, por eso les ordenaba irse a cierta hora a vigilar los exteriores, la sirvientas deberían estar durmiendo, recordó las indicaciones que se le dieron, bajo las largas escaleras, piso por piso, cruzando el salón del trono.

—Es mas fácil de lo que creí —Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja. Al parecer por simple consideración habían llevado a la princesa hasta una habitación, casi con los mismos lujos que las demás, pero aun así con la seguridad de un calabozo, al llegar al estrecho pasillo vio a cuatro hombres uniformados.

—¡Hey! —Grito uno de ellos— No debes estar aquí.

—Lo siento, me perdí —Dijo dulcemente mientras ellos se acercaban.

—Espera ¿no es el chico que acompañaba al rey? —Hablo el mas joven de ellos, mientras los otros tres le prestaban atención, Yuuri los hizo dormir, un golpe sordo lleno el lugar, tomo las llaves que tenia el mas gordo en su cinturón y con ellas abrió la puerta, al entrar vio a Sarah, su rostro abatido ocultaba su natural belleza, cuando ella alzo la cabeza sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hará Yuuri, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Sabia que vendrías por mi —Dijo entre sollozos «Pobrecita» se dijo a si mismo mientras la veía con lastima.

—Nunca podría olvidarme de ti —La princesa lo veía admirada, había caído completamente perdida en el, en ocasiones le daba pena la fe que tenían las personas en el, aunque era su deber hacerlo, su almas debían pertenecerle, mientras mas valor tenían esas persona los demonios adquirían mas poder, debía vivir de eso.

—Debemos irnos rápido, el rey quiere ejecutarme, si seguimos aquí lo harán contigo —Estaba tan emocionada que apenas se daba cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba, Yuuri apenas llevaba una bata y ni siquiera se había percatado, se le rompería el corazón de saber que paso la noche con su ex prometido.

—Tranquila, solo duerme —La abrazo, cuando ella dejo de moverse el la soltó sin cuidado dejándola caer en el piso— Vaya que me causaste algunos problemas —Hablo al cuerpo de la chica, al haber extraído sus memorias ella se debilito, haciendo que se desmayara— Fórema mou —Dijo, haciendo que su traje negro lo envolviera, aquella era como su segunda piel, estaba mas cómodo con ello o desnudo.

—Yu…¿Yuuri? —Escucho una voz y se giro, vio a Viktor, estaba como una estatua mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de la chica, sintió la mirada penetrante del demonio sobre el haciendo que se estremeciera, ese ya no era el inocente chico al que había llevado a la cama, conocía aquella mirada, casi como despreciandolo, Yuuri sonrió en son de burla y se acerco a el pasándolo de largo, para cuando Viktor reacciono, salio del lugar para seguirlo, pero ya no encontró nada.


End file.
